narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Chunin's
Heiwa looked unimpressed, "You don't have the chakra reserve to back up that threat." "Heh, never underestimate me" Kenshi said smiling. "You over estimate yourself." Heiwa said smirking. "You think so? Oh well, I guess thats something that'll never change" he said as he blasted Heiwa with Chidori. Heiwa flew back and hit the wall of the former hideout of Orochimaru "Ouch......Dammit" Kenshi disappeared. Several seconds went by and Kenshi reappeared on a tree branch. He faced Heiwa and then teleported to the front of Heiwa, Kenshi smirked and used a fire ball jutsu. Heiwa merely laughed. He was a fighter of the leaf, a real warrior. The boy held Kenshi's hand down. Heiwa disappeared than came out from behind and used a blade to stab Kenshi through his heart. The body of Kenshi puffed into smoke and Heiwa looked up to see Kenshi flying down with his blade ready to cut. Heiwa try to run but Kenshi's blade cut him across the shoulder. "Really? Because I have been trying at all this time." Heiwa said laughing. "My power is still at 90% and I've worked to hard to let you win. You have been chosen by the leaf to be killed." Heiwa sneered. Kenshi opened one eye, "Your bluffing, I've fought you enought times to know your tell, besides, 90 means you have did your best, which is a lie. But anyway, I say that we take this fight seriously. I'm not holding back and neither should you" said Kenshi as he slowly was covered in a powerful red aura and instantly appeared in a glimmering form, But, something was different, while his body become all glimmering, his eyes had a sinister look to them. Kenshi's aura was more relaxed then angered and fierce. "Wha.... he appears to be in his most prominent form, but.... its weird.... I cant feel any energy from him.... he appears as if..... he's in his own chakra form just brilliant" thought Heiwa as he looked at Kenshi. Kenshi looked at his hand, then at Heiwa. He remained silent. Heiwa sighed, "Natural Power from a Uchiha." Heiwa stared at Kenshi blankly, "Then show me what you've got." A bee flew to Kenshi and he lifted his finger, allowing the bee to rest on his finger. "You may go first" said Kenshi to the bee in a calm way, as if he didn't expect much from Heiwa. Heiwa enjoyed the silence for a moment, "You know, I will fight you at 100% and kill you." The bee started to buzz happily. "Vague threats wont do much. There's no point in saying you'll fight at 100% unless you accually do it" said Kenshi calmly. "That wasn't a threat," Heiwa began, "That's a promise." " Water Release: Water Colliding Wave!!!! " , Heiwa yelled and clapped his hands. A spiraling vortex of water appeared and he moved the wave with his hands, one of the pros of using this technique. The vortex exploded and Kenshi was seen flying through the air. " I-I-s tha-t a-ll " Kenshi shot out 5 fireball jutsu's and Heiwa nearly dodged the last but it hit him and sent him flying into the wall. " Stop this one!! Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique !!! " , Heiwa shouted and a Dragon jumped out and hit Kenshi but since he was not a good user the Dragon was smaller. Kenshi hit the ground and coughed up blood. Kenshi stood up and kicked Heiwa in the chest knocking him back onto the ground but Heiwa used substitution jutsu to appear behind Kenshi and impale him with his blade. " Ahhhhhhhh " , Kenshi screamed out his eyes bulging and blood poured from his mouth, he had the look of defeat on but little did he know that the jutsu he used made him weaker with the use of it. Kenshi gurgled blood up and dropped to his knees. " I told you I would win " ,Heiwa took the blade out of the chest of Kenshi than threw his blade in the air and the sword fell in his sword holder. He breather silently and looked down at Kenshi with digust. " You fought well " ,Kenshi fell down and let out his last breath of life. " I know it's the will of the village " ,Heiwa turned around and walked away from the site leaving the body of Kenshi there to rot with the hideout. Mission Complete Heiwa walked slowly into the ramen shop and dropped on one knee gritting his teeth, the injury that had been done during his battle had seriously effected him. " Need help there " , Inogio stood before him and wrapped her arm around her neck and they walked off to bandage him up. " Heiwa nice job finishing that Uchiha now you will receive praise " " Yea, sure..... ". Heiwa knew that that moment would be in his head forever.